The 3 Angels Of Konoha
by herowanabe696
Summary: what would happen IF Naruto and Sasuke where girls and Orochimaru was Good?  Well I Don't know but lets find out!  femNarutoxmaleHinata. femsasukexHaku. SakuraxLee. maybe KakashixAnko. so Femnaru, Femsasu, goodoro. Adopted by Tachi Kagahara.
1. Good news & Bad news

Hello herowanabe696 here and I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Now I'm sure you already know this but I don't own Naruto.

_**-Place: Time: Perspective-**_

"Talking."

""2 or more people speaking as one""

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon / Summons Talking"**

_**'Demon / Summons Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu"**

_**-Academy: Day of team selection: Narrator-**_

Iruka stood in front genins waiting to be assigned to a team calling out the teams. "...Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi will be

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Satsuki and Uzumaki Naru..." Most of the male populace of the class groaned at not being placed on

the same team as the 2 class idols, Sakura and Satsuki while the three girls high fived each other. No one in the class knew

why the 2 beauties hung out with the blonde Tomboy. Heck until they were 10 most of the class thought Naru was boy.

Iruka silenced the class with his big head jutsu. "SHUT UP! Now lets continue, team 8 under Yuhi Kurenai will be..."

_**-Hokage Tower-**_

The Hokage's office was filled with jonin watching the team assignments through a crystal ball on the Hokage's desk.

Kakashi looked at the 3rd Hokage. "Why was I given an all girl team?"

The Hokage looked at Kakashi. "Considering their incredible potential, I figured you'd be the best choice to teach them with

your wide range of experience!"

Asuma leaned in. "Come on dad, your talking like you expect them to become the next Sanin!"

The third looked his son square in the eye before simply saying. "I do!"

Kurenai spoke up. "If I may, can I ask why you think so highly of them?"

The Professor leaned back in his chair and took out his pipe then lit it. After a couple puffs the third glanced around at the

various jonin in the room before speaking. "All three of them are geniuses in their own right! Satsuki has the makings of

a master marksman with a wide variety of weapons, and she already knows 3 c-rank ninjutsu's, plus she unlocked her

sharingan with 2 tomoes in each eye!" The gathered jonin whispered to each other before the old man continued.

"Sakura has a great talent for strategy, and she taught herself genjutsu and medical ninjutsu using only the books available to

academy students!"

Kurenai spoke in a shocked voice. "But the academy level books only teach the theory of genjutsu!"

"It's the same for medical ninjutsu!" A random jonin shouted. The third silenced the room by raising his hand.

"Naru has a gift for taijutsu, and due to her abilities she can Handle most sacrificial kinjutsu(A/N: kinjutsu's or forbidden jutsu

that are forbidden because they cause damage to the user.) with little or no problems!"

_'I'll keep the fact that she already knows a couple to my self.' _

The room was silent as the Hokage's words sunk in. The Hokage coughed to get everyone's attention.

"It's time for you to go investigate your students. Kakashi wait a minute please!"

Kakashi waited until the other jonin where gone before speaking. "What is it that you wish to speak to me alone about?"

the third puffed on his pipe as he spoke. "Kakashi you are to pass this team no matter what!"

"Wait a minute isn't it supposed to be my judgment call on whether they are fit to be full fledged ninja or not!"

The Hokage set his pipe down. "Trust me they are fit to be full fledged ninjas of my village!"

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said with a slight bow as he headed towards the door. The third stroked his beard in thought.

_'Maybe I should sell him on it a bit more.'_

just as the silver haired jonin was reaching for the door knob the third spoke.

"The other reason for you to teach them is that they are all orphans as well!"

Kakashi turned around with a raised eyebrow. "I know about Naru and Satsuki, but how did Sakura get orphaned?"

"Well..."

_**-Academy: Naru-**_

The team assignments were over so my teammates decided to change into the out fits they had designed for their ninja careers. Sakura was the first come out of the bathroom they were changing in, she was wearing a beautiful black kimono with a dark

pink trim and a cherry blossom pattern that seemed to blow in the wind as she moved, the kimono went down to just above her knees.

Sakura wore the Kimono with her shoulders revealed and she had a dark pink sash around her waist that was tied in the back

with a butterfly knot. I got up from where I was sitting under a tree and walked over to my pink haired friend.

"Hmm, there seems to be something missing!"

she gave me a confused expression. A small mischievous smile was my only response.

"But what is it? It's not the makeup, because you don't need or wear makeup! And it's definitely not the Kimono Because that's beautiful! Hmm... I know it's the hair!"

Sakura rolled her eye's at me. "fine you can play with my hair Naru!"

I acted offended. "I just want to help you!"

she just rolled her eyes again. "Sure ya do."

_**-Sakura-**_

We both knew that Naru just wanted to play with my hair, because she loved playing with long hair. Satsuki and I had once

asked her why she kept her hair short and dressed like a boy. Naru's answer was that it was what she was comfortable with.

We later learned that she meant that it's how she deals with low self esteem issues. So I let her play with my hair.

She escorted me back to her spot under the tree, I sat down and Naru kneeled behind me. she took my forehead protector and

handed it to me then asked 2 of my senbon needles, I complied. She put my hair up into a bun and used the needles to keep it

in place. "It's done Sakura! Now lets go see whats taking the princess so long!"  
I got to my feet then turned to Naru. "Don't call her that you know that it annoys her!"

Naru gave me a foxy grin. "Yeah, but not enough to say any thing about it!"

I just sighed in response before saying "Come on it's almost time to get back to the class room and meet our jonin-sensei!"

when we got to the bathroom Satsuki was just getting out of the stall she was changing in.

Satsuki was wearing a blue skirt that went down to just below her knees and slits that went up to her upper mid thigh on both

sides, her top was a blue tank top that ended at the bottom of her ribcage, both the tank top an the skirt had the uchiha clan

symbol on the front an back. She had 4 kunai holsters, 1 on each thigh an 1 under each arm (A/N: think shoulder holsters for

guns),

she the knot that held her forehead protector in place was also used to tie her hair back into a pony tail.

If Naru was disappointed about not getting to play with Satsuki's hair she didn't show it, she grabbed Satsuki's Arm and started

moving towards the the door. "Come on we gotta get back to the class room or we'll be late to meet our jonin-sensei!"

After a quick look in the mirror and I decided to tie my forehead protector around my neck, before I followed my teammates

out of the bathroom and back to the class room.

_**-1 Hour later: Satsuki-**_

Everyone except for my team had been retrieved by their jonin-sensei. It was obvious that Naru was getting bored.

that is never a good thing, because it usually means she'll pull a prank and drag us along to help her.

I checked on what Sakura was doing, she was writing something in her note book, I leaned in to see that she was working on

team formations. My attention was quickly brought back to Naru when she got and walked to the door.

Peaking her head out into the hallway Naru nearly screamed in frustration.

"Naru just just sit down and read that romance series you follow or something!" Sakura said without even looking up from

her notebook. Naru just ignored Sakura. "Why is the sensei for our team so damn late? All the other teams have gone off with their teachers. And Iruka-sensei left so we're all alone, waiting..."

In a huff Naru walked over to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser then headed back to the door.

I coughed at Naru to get her attention, when she looked at me I just shook my head. Naru almost growled out her response as

she climbed onto the table next to the door. "Oh come on, he deserves this!"

with that said Naru placed her trap, then jumped to the desk Sakura and I were sitting at. She landed with 1 foot on either side

of Sakura's notebook. "This is going to be good!"

Sakura looked up from her work with a sigh. "Naru I know your excited, but do you mind?"

As soon as I saw Naru sitting down on the other side of Sakura with her feet on the desk, I took out my sketch pad and started drawing.

After a half-hour I finished my drawing, so I closed my sketch pad and started stretching. My teammates and I flinched when

we heard a voice from the window. "your not supposed to have your feet on the table."

We looked over to the window to see a silver haired man reading an orange book. I felt more than saw Naru leaping out of

her chair towards the man. I was prepared for almost any reaction. Accept pulling a matching orange happily yelling.

"YOU READ THAT SERIES TOO!"

(A/N: in my story the icha icha series is just a romance series and not porn like in most Fanfic.)

The man I assumed was Kakashi just glanced around the room with his 1 visible eye before giving a weird eye smile and saying.

"Hmmm... My first impression is... Your all ok!"

_**-Roof of the Academy: 5 minutes later: Naru-**_

So far, besides being an hour late Kakashi is bloody awesome in my book. Kakashi leaned against the railing, while me and

my teammates sat on the stairs. Once everyone was sitting Kakashi started talking. "Ok... Lets start with some introductions."

Sakura perked up. "What do you want to know?"

Sensei scratched his chin as he responded. "How about... your likes, dislikes... dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

I leaned forward. "Hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friends nod in agreement. With a sigh he started. "My name is Hatake Kakashi.

I like reading romance novels. What I dislike are traitors. My only hobby is reading. My dream for the future right now is

to see you 3 become successful ninjas. Alright shorty your turn!"

I take it back he's a complete asshole. At 4'5" I'm the shortest person from my class, and I hate being reminded of that fact.

I quickly calmed myself so I could introduce myself. "My name is Naru Uzumaki! I like taijutsu, ramen, romance novels and my friends! My hobbies are pulling pranks and training. my dream for the future is to be the first female hokage, and to

have all my friends dreams come true! My dislikes are people who hurt my friends and being reminded that I'm short!"

Kakashi had the decency to look at least a little bit shamed. "I'm sorry about calling you shorty, I didn't mean anything by it."

Alright maybe he's ok. "Apology accepted!"

"Ok. Now that that is taken care of. you in the middle your turn."

I looked over a Satsuki who was just staring at our cyclopian sensei with a disinterested look on her face. I let this go on for

about a minute before I elbowed the princess in the ribs. She gave me a quick look before speaking.

"Name. Satsuki Uchiha. Likes. Training. my friends. Dislikes. talking. People who hurt my friends. Dreams. To see my

friends dreams come true. Kill a certain man. Reviving my clan. Hobbies. Drawing. Training."

"Thank you Satsuki. Now last but not least." Kakashi said while gesturing toward Sakura. Sakura gave a cheerful smile.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Books and learning new things. I hate my mother and people who hurt my friends!

My hobbies include training and researching new genjutsu an medical ninjutsu. My dream for the future are to help my

friends achieve their dreams and to add as much to this village as possible!"

Kakashi gave us that weird eye smile of his as he spoke. "Alright rest up tonight. Because tomorrow we start your training!"

_**-Training ground 7 memorial stone: 10 pm that night: Narrator-**_

Kakashi sat in front of the memorial stone looking at the names of his sensei and his old teammate.

His thoughts drifting over the events of the day, he couldn't help but wince when his thoughts drifted to Sakura's comment

about her mother, then remembered his conversation with the Hokage.

_**-Flashback-**_

Kakashi turned around with a raised eyebrow. "I know about Naru and Satsuki, but how did Sakura get orphaned?"

"Well Sakura's biological father died during the Kyuubi attack-"

"But I thought Sakura didn't have any shinobi in her family?"

"She doesn't! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and thus he became 1 of the few civilian causalities.

Any ways her mother remarried to her old sweet heart, who hated Sakura's father and decided take his hate out on Sakura..."

The cold angry tone that the thirds voice had taken on was making Kakashi nervous and the long pause was not helping.

"And what did her mother do about it?"

The question had been an harmless enough that he didn't expect the wave of killer intent that nearly made his knees buckle.

"Sakura's mother, if you can call her that, responded by choosing her new husband over her own daughter!"

_**-Flashback end-**_

the hole situation with Sakura's parents left a bad taste in Kakashi's mouth.__He finally got up after a while and decided the

best way to get this hole mess out of his head was to accept a challenge from his best friend/Eternal rival Might Gai.

So off he went to find Gai.

_**-FIN-**_

Please Review and if you have any questions please post those as well an I'll do my best to answer them without giving away

the story.


	2. The unlikely Cupid

Hello herowanabe696 here and I would like to respond to the reviews.

To Gloriana the Younger and Kurtulmak

I want to honestly thank you for your reviews, these were the type of reviews I was hoping for while writing my first story.

And I would like to address some of the points you have made.

1: Spelling, Punctuation and grammar: I have severe learning disabilities that make those three things difficult for me and my

writing in this story is at least a hundred times better then when I first started writing fanfic, I am not trying to use this as an

excuse but to explain that these are problems I am trying to improve from. And now that it has been brought to my attention, I

will keep a close eye out for my spelling errors that the spell-check does not catch.

As to the numbers I will endeavor to follow your advice from now on. And thank you for the advice in these areas.

2: Beta-readers: Kurtulmak as you have suggested I have started looking into getting a Beta-reader. Now if anybody reading

this is interested in beta-reading this story please leave me a message either a review or a PM,

so that I can look at your beta reader profile.

3: Where will I take the story: Think of all the ramifications of not having an evil Orochimaru bent on taking the sharingan for

himself, and destroying the leaf village. That reminds me I have a poll up about who you the reader want to be the fifth

Hokage. The poll will stay up until the month long training period before the chunin finals.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

_**-Place: Time: Perspective-**_

"Talking."

""2 or more people speaking as one""

Reading

"**Demon / Summons Talking"**

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu"**

_**-Hospital Psych Wing: Three months after team assignment: Narrator-**_

Kakashi sat in the office of Inoichi Yamanaka, waiting for the blonde man to hand him a couple files that the Yamanaka was currently looking for. While he waited Kakashi thought about the training he'd put his genin team through, training them twelve hours a day every day for the past three months had put them under a lot of stress. He did this because with the Third's permission he was training his team to become a heavy combat team, but before he could take them out on a C-rank mission the third hokage stated that they had to first go through a psych evaluation. Being the seasoned vet that he was Kakashi didn't trust his team to just anybody. Which brings us to why Kakashi is in Inoichi's office. After a few minutes the Yamanaka pulled three files out of the cabinet and turned around and held out the files. Just as Kakashi was about to grab the files,Inoichi pulled them out of reach. "The i-o-u's!"

"Right." Kakashi quickly fished some papers out of his jonin vest and exchanged them for the files. Inoichi spoke as he counted the slips of paper. "Those are just summaries of their real files, because it would be a serious breach of trust if I was to give you the originals, that being said I did you two favors. The first being that I treated two of your students before and I put some information from their old files into the summaries that are in your hands. And the second favor I did for you was that, I told them that you're an orphan as well. Now I've got things to attend to so you may use my office to read those files until I return."

"Thanks!"

Inoichi walked towards the door. "Just please don't leave through the window." Kakashi barely gave Inoichi a glance when the blonde left the room, as Kakashi was busy reading the top file. "sure."

Team 7 overview.

The first thing I discovered in my examination was that all three members have severe attachment disorders, that manifest themselves in different ways. The second was that they have developed a sort of symbiotic relationship, with each of them taking on a very specific role within the group, I shall state what role each one has taken on in the personal files and file summaries. Due to previously stated issues they forced themselves to find a shared activity that the three of them could enjoy. Thus we have their obsession with training, It's something that they can do together and it will help them in achieving their respective goals. As a whole the team is overly reliant upon each other, but that can be fixed with time...

Kakashi skipped to the bottom of the page.

In conclusion Team 7 can start taking missions with minimal chances for further psychological damage.

Kakashi snapped the file closed while wearing a smile that was barely hidden by his mask. He got up and jumped out the window in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

_**-Hokage's Tower: The Next Day: Sakura-**_

We were heading to to the mission assignment office, and I found myself leading the group because Kakashi was reading his book, and Naru was losing a one sided argument with Satsuki. "I said take back what you said about ramen! It is too the food of the gods!... Alright so maybe it's not the the healthiest thing to eat for every meal. But ramen is still the grea..." I quickly tuned the argument out when I turned the corner and saw Hinata in the mission assignment room. I spun around to look at Naru, with a plan forming in my head I walked up to my blonde friend. "Naru just trust me and take off your jacket!"

For once she complied without arguing. Luckily Naru was wearing a tank-top under her jacket that showed off the fact that she's an... early bloomer. I grabbed the jacket from her hands and tied it around her waist. I gave Naru a quick once over before giving a nod of approval. I started shoving Naru ahead of me into the office while ignoring the look of confusion on Kakashi's face. As soon as Naru saw Hinata she went ridged and whimpered. "Hinata's here." I whispered in her ear. "Yes I know." before calling out. "Hey Hinata over here!" The instant Hinata looked over and saw Naru his face went red as a tomato and all he managed to stutter out was. "N-naru-ch-ch-chan, How a-are you d-doing?" I shoved Naru forward until she was right in-front of the tall lanky Hyuuga and couldn't just runaway, Naru gave me a quick glare before turning her full attention to Hinata. It was so cute watching them talking to each other. Or at least try to talk to each other!

_**-Naru-**_

I was pissed at Sakura about what she had just done, not because I didn't like Hinata-kun. No actually it was quite the opposite, and because of that it's always been hard for me to find the right words whenever he was around. "um hi, Hinata-kun. Uh... Oh right, I'm doing much training!" Oh god! That will probably go down in history as one of the stupidest lines ever. I was so relieved when Satsuki stepped between me and Hinata-kun.

_**-Satsuki-**_

When I stepped between Naru and Hinata, I new Sakura would be pissed at me for what I was about to do and I honestly didn't care. She was convinced that the best way to get those to together was to give them little nudges, and that was getting us nowhere fast. So I decided on just telling them both. "Listen up, you are both in love with each other, and you two are the only ones that have not realized it yet!" I was easily able to block the smack from Sakura, I was expecting that. What I wasn't expecting was for Naru and Hinata to faint. Luckily Kakashi was able to catch Naru, and Hinata was close enough to his teammates for them to catch him. After both teams got our respective teammates squared away against the wall we turned our back to the Hokage. The Third was sitting there smiling at us. "Team 8 please step forward. Your mission is to guard certain individual. Iruka would you please get the bridge builder?"

"Yes sir!" was Iruka's answer as he got up and went out the door. A minute later the scarred chunin returned with an old man who smelled of alcohol. The drunk was about to say something when the Third spoke. "This is the man you'll be protecting, his name is Tazuna. You'll be leaving at fourteen hundred tomorrow. Now Tazuna if you don't mind would you please wait by Kurenai!"

Tazuna looked like he was about to say something but then decided not to. The Hokage motioned for my team to step forward. Once we had complied The Third handed Kakashi a scroll. "We recently learned that the major business mogul Gatou is trying to take over the Land of Waves. And because it would set a bad example the Fire Daimyo has decide that we should put a stop to it! That's where team 7 comes in, your mission is to make an example out of Gatou and his army of thugs." The old man gave everybody in the room time to fully digest what he said before continuing. "You'll be leaving tonight at zero hundred hours. You are all released to prepare for your missions."

Sakura and I were gathering up Naru when Kiba poked my side. "Hey, I got a great idea that will help them along!"

_**-Hokage's Office: One Hour Later: Naru-**_

I woke up sitting on the couch in Jiji's office to a weight on my lap shifting slightly. I looked down to see Hinata-kun Lying on the couch with his head on my lap and a small smile gracing his lips. The sight made me remember what had caused me to faint in the first place, which nearly made me faint again. Shaking my head to regain my focus I looked back down at Hinata-kun. You know it's not so hard to be around him when he's asleep. I gently started petting his hair, and whispered. "I doubt I would have the courage to do this if you were awake." I must've been to loud because Hinata-kun started to wake up. "Where am I?" I quickly pulled my hand away from his beautiful soft hair. "W-we're in the old man's office." When Hinata-kun looked up at me his face immediately turned bright red and he sat bolt upright. He took a deep breath before asking. "H-how d-did we g-get here?"

"I-I don't know. Last thing I remember was Satsuki saying... Well you Know..."

"Yeah same here!" The silence was deafening, until Hinata-kun worked up the courage to ask about what was on his mind. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know... What Satsuki said." I immediately felt my face heat up and I started feeling faint, I had slap myself to get my reactions under control. All that and all I could manage was a meek. "Yes." I watched as Hinata-kun went through the same things I did, but he was able to give a slightly more confident response. "What she said is true. about me too is wha..."

"So what do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe go on a date and see how it goes?"

I could feel my smile grow." I would like that!"

_**-FIN-**_

I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

Please Review and if you have any questions please post those as well an I'll do my best to answer them without giving away the story.


	3. adopted

This story has been adopted by Tachi Kagahara I'll keep this story up until she publishes the story on her acount.


End file.
